Finding Eternity
by holyfudgecake
Summary: Lily is a half-breed, and she has a gift. She searches for the Cullens, and upon reaching them, finds something she never thought she'd feel. /Seth Clearwater/
1. Prologue

Ooh ooh ooh! How exciting, my first story ^^ I'm nervous, but ecstatic :D I've wanted to write one for a while, but I never got around to it. Oh well, here it is ^^

I hope I do okay ^^

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, except Lily, who is my own creation.

* * *

My heart was racing, and so was I. The wind blew back in my face, sending delicious scents flooding up my nose. So _fresh _here. I groaned. I'd forgotten where I was headed. All these scents, mixing together, they distracted me so easily... which way were they?

I stopped instantaneously, my hair caressing my face. I closed my eyes and thought for one second. To the right, definitely, they were to the right. I resumed running, faster this time. My heart was threatening to leap out in my chest, to bolt ahead of me to meet them. I grinned.

_Them. _Not long now, then I could see them. I wasn't worried about them liking me- I'd already been through all of that- but I was slightly worried about their reaction to another half-breed. Their reaction to Nahuel had been reasonable, and naturally, they had kept in touch with him. From the faint glimmers I'd seen in his mind, they were very compassionate. _Yellow-eyes _was what he'd called them. I didn't think that was a very nice nick-name. Their eyes weren't yellow at all, they were fluid forms of gold, ochre, topaz and a delicious caramel- at least when they'd fed.

I knew quite a bit about the Cullens, entirely due to my 'gift' as Carlisle would put it. A light laugh escaped my lips, soon I would meet the famous Carlisle and his precious Esme. Two souls, who, Nahuel had thought, had more compassion than the whole human race. I was aching to find out if this was true.

Then there would be Rosalie and her Emmett. Rosalie was indeed beautiful in Nahuel's memories, so to see her in the flesh would be interesting. Emmett was... huge. No other way to put it really, and Nahuel hadn't thought of one either.

Jasper and Alice would be there too. My grin widened. Alice. We would get along perfectly. She'd be like a mother figure to me, I knew that much. I was surprised she hadn't seen me coming... or perhaps she had. Maybe she would, but it would be too late for worries, as I'd be too close. Were they preparing for my arrival already? I shuddered slightly at the thought. All of them, there, watching me.

Ah, and then, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. I was particularly fascinated with them- with their _love _to be exact.

Nahuel had made note of just how affectionate they were, and how much they adored each other. I remembered looking through his eyes at Renesmee, her porcelain skin that did not sparkle like the others', but had a luminous mystery to it.

Of course, there would be the wolves. I knew that, and I knew that if the Cullens _were _aware of my impending arrival, the wolves would be there too to greet me.

This did not scare me in any way, as Edward would instantly be able to realise my intentions were good-natured. I didn't just wish to find another coven to be with, it wasn't that. If I'd wanted that, there were plenty of other covens I could've joined- it would've been much easier for me, I wouldn't have had to travel so far.

No, it wasn't that. At first, I wasn't sure why I wanted to be with them, I just knew I did. But I began to realise more and more, that it was because I wanted to be 'vegetarian' like them. I giggled aloud at their inside joke.

I'd been able to get into the minds of all other 'vegetarian' covens. There were very few others, and even then they still hunted humans occasionally.

I guess what had appealed to me most about the Cullens was that it wasn't just a coven, it was a _family. _Something that I wanted so badly- and something they could give to me if they wished to.

My thoughts had made the time pass very quickly, I hadn't realised. _Where_ _was I?_

I paused and smelt the air. _Green. _Lush, green, fresh. I really did like the smells here. They were quite intoxicating.

A gentle breeze blew past me and other smells overwhelmed my senses.

_Oh. _I hadn't known I was so close. My heart stuttered and stumbled frantically as I straightened out my shirt. My jeans were covered in pieces of leaf and mud from my knees down and my hair was a mess.

Uugh, I should've thought about this. First impressions and all. They'd think I was like _Victoria. _I shuddered at the thought. The last thing I wanted to do was bring back memories for Bella.

Well, nothing I could do about my appearance now. I took in a deep breath. Then, with wide eyes and a smile I knew would dazzle any human, I stepped into the clearing.


	2. The welcome party

Seth's POV

* * *

I waited anxiously, my heart racing. This would be fun, I knew it. A buzzing energy soared through me, tingling in my limbs. I was shivering with excitement, and everyone around knew it.

_Uugh, Seth calm down! You're annoying as hell! _Groaned Leah, glaring at me, her golden fur swaying slightly in the wind.

_Leah, leave the kid alone. At least he's got enthusiasm. I mean, why are you even here? You hate the Cullens. _

I smiled. I could always count on Jacob to save me.

_Oh, and Seth, do you mind not shivering so violently please? It is kinda annoying. _

I groaned, _Who's side are you on, Jake?_

Leah turned to Jake and growled.

_I don't have much other option, do I? You didn't give me a choice, you know. _

Jake's reply was just as bitter-

_Fine, I'm giving you the option now. Go. We don't need you. Why don't you go buy some new clothes or something? You wear the same thing every day. _

A new, silky voice entered the conversation, aloud rather than mentally.

"This isn't the best time for that. Please, we need to stay focused." I turned my head to see Edward glance at us anxiously, then turn back to his low conversation with Alice.

Their mouths moved at incredible speeds, and the words came flowing out like water. I could barely make out what they were saying, but I could pick out chunks.

_What's going on? _I thought loudly, aiming my question at Edward.

He glanced back quickly. "It's a few miles away. We have a couple of minutes maximum."

His voice was deep and calm, although he spoke quickly, as if panicked.

_Why worry, Edward? If she is coming to harm us, well, just look at what she's faced with, we could kill her in an instant! _ I chuckled as best as I could in this Wolf body. It came out sounding more like a cough.

Edward looked back to Alice, a trace of anxiety in his eyes. Without turning back to me he said,

"She knows nearly everything about us."

His voice was loud and clear, and he caught everyone's attention with his words.

He began to speak to us as a group, giving us any information we might need.

"She has a... gift." His voice was undecided, confused. "She knows about every single one of us. She knows our names, our ties- she even knows about the wolves."

He flashed another look back at us.

"So?" Bella's unmistakable voice chimed in. "What difference does this make? So, she knows about us, _why is she coming_?"

Edward's eyes closed, and he let out a sigh.

"_Why?_" Echoed Rosalie.

It seemed since Renesmee had been born, her and Bella had gotten much much closer. They did actually seem like sisters now, and naturally were concerned about this unexpected visitor, not only because of the Cullen family, but because of Renesmee.

They thought that this vampire was visiting out of curiosity about the child, but they were scared for Renesmee's safety, above all things.

Edward's eyes suddenly opened, panicked.

"Look, all you need to know is she intends to do us no harm." He rushed the words as quickly as he could without going so fast as us wolves couldn't hear.

The expressions were the same on everybody's faces. Statues filled the clearing, each bearing the same alarmed look.

Edward nodded solemnly, answering the silent question.

_She's here. _

_Yes, Seth, we know. Shut up. _Leah moved in front of me, perhaps protectively or perhaps just so I wouldn't get over-excited.

I listened hard, concentrating, rewarded by the sound of quick footsteps slowing to a human-paced walk. They stopped for the briefest of moments, and then two loud ones followed. They were closer. She'd just stepped into the clearing.

Uugh, I couldn't see a thing.

I tried stretching up on my toes to see above Leah, but it was no use.

_Leah! _I moaned. _I can't see! MOVE!_

The wolf in front of me moved to the right slightly, giving me just enough space to squeeze my head in.

I pushed my head through the gap and looked straight ahead.

_Oh. _My thought echoed into the silence.

Lily's POV

* * *

I stepped into the clearing, letting my eyes quickly adjust to the knew light levels.

I looked at the other end of the clearing in awe.

I was here. They were here. I'd actually made it.

My smile widened, and I let it follow up to my eyes.

They were so, so... so _perfect. _Exactly as I'd seen before, except they were not split apart, divided amongst the clearing as Nahuel had seen them. They were close, in their own little bubble.

As soon as I'd thought that I giggled. They probably _were _in a bubble. Bella's bubble to be exact. Which, I'd found, was very strong today.

I tried to find a weak spot, knowing it was useless. How I longed to see inside their heads.

A golden-haired man stepped forward, his face radiated beauty. _Edward. _

He smiled and went to speak. "Welcome,"

Another stepped forward only a second after Edward. He came to Edward's side and flashed a breathtaking smile. _Carlisle! _I grinned.

Carlisle spoke, his voice caressing my ears. "Welcome, young one,"

I closed the gap between us instantaneously using my superhuman speed.

Perhaps _too _quickly, as I watched the others leap into defensive poses around what I presumed to be Renesmee, but I couldn't be sure as she was shielded from my view.

The only one who stayed in his original place was Edward, who chuckled quietly.

"Oh. Sorry," I blushed.

"Don't be, really, It's fine." He said the last part more to his family than to me.

"Well," He started, "You've had quite a journey?"

I grinned and nodded. Aah, I loved the fact he could know what I was thinking, but I was also very frustrated with the fact I couldn't hear _his_ thoughts.

Edward clearly picked up on this and turned slightly.

"Bella, love. Can you pull the shield back please?" He asked in an adoring tone.

I glanced up to see who he was speaking to and immediately saw the reason for his devoted voice.

Bella Cullen stood surrounded by other vampires, the bundle in her arms was obviously Renesmee, who had been wrapped in a large coat that prevented her from seeing me.

That was slightly upsetting, to know they thought I was a threat, but I understood.

Bella's anxious gaze flickered between Edward and I, her golden eyes reflecting the light.

Her hair was waves of chocolate brown, that flowed lightly down to her shoulders. Her skin was a snowy-white, and despite the fact I knew it would be rock solid to touch, it looked soft and inviting.

Her rose-tinted lips had curled into an anxious frown and her brows furrowed.

_She's beautiful. _I thought.

_Isn't she? _Agreed another voice I had not expected to hear.

It seemed Bella had trusted me enough to let her shield slip away from Edward and this was a nice thought.

_Hello, Edward _

_Hello. _Edward grinned. _I don't believe I know your name? _

"My name is Lily," I said out-loud, so everyone would know.

_Well then, hello Lily. _Greeted Edward. _May I ask, why did you come? _

I frowned. This wasn't what I'd expected. Did they want me to leave?

Someone shifted their weight- Jasper. Any moment I would feel my confusion and upset lulling gently away- Jasper's little way of helping.

_I thought you knew, Edward? Would you like me to leave? I am very sorry to have caused your family any trouble. _

I turned on the ball of my foot to run away.

"No, no." Edward said aloud. "Stay. I was just curious. You have many reasons locked up in your head, they are very confusing, I was just wondering which one is right."

I hesitated, but then turned back and smiled.

"Thank you," I looked back to Bella and Rensemee.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was dangerous. I promise I'm really not."

Bella looked at Edward, verifying my words.

He nodded back at her and spoke once more, "It's okay, love. She won't hurt Rensemee- she's a half-breed too."

* * *

Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter! It really encouraged me ^^ Well, thought I'd end on "she's a half-breed too" although it was very obvious :L Hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review! Much love XXXX


	3. Angel

**Eeek! Very sorry for the long wait but I've been _extremely _busy. Well, Seth's POV for the whole chapter. Quite short, I know, but I just wanted to get it out there. I'm very nervous about it, I must admit :L**

**Obviously, first story, I'm going to be nervous so _please _If you like it, review! Because nothing else would make me more happy than seeing a bit long list of reviews to make me hurry up with the next chapter! So, take that as an incentive, If you want more, review please! **

**Thank you so much to everybody who has reviewed so far, you have no idea how happy you've made me! I love each and every one of you and want to give you each a BIGGGGG hug! ^^**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, ENJOYYYYYY :D **

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"It's okay, love. She won't hurt Renesmee- she's a half-breed too."

Edward's words had lulled into insignificance, and I could only just make out their gentle echoes trying to pull me back to reality.

Hah, I wished that was possible, I was drowning, floundering aimlessly in this airless white, everything pointing only to one spot, one face – but I didn't want to come back up to the surface. She was... everywhere. _Everything._

I couldn't breathe, I didn't remember how to. I wasn't sure if I needed to any more. _She _was keeping me alive, she was my oxygen... no, she was more than that, I couldn't begin to explain. She was my lungs, she controlled when my heart beat, she overrode my thoughts, sweeping a waterfall of her in my mind, she moved my muscles, she had a hold on me, an unbreakable, unfaltering hold that would forever clasp my aching heart to hers.

Breathe. I needed to breathe... but, how could it matter? How could I think of such insignificant things when she burned into my mind?

Breathing, it was nothing. I let go of it, feeling the weight taken off me. The pack, that meant nothing, I let go of it too, allowing it to turn to dust and blow away with the wind. The Cullens, my family, everything I was- I asked myself, did it matter? Was it worth more than her? One answer pounded in my heart, confident, and I let it all slip away, making more room in my head for her.

My eyes burned, but I couldn't look away. They were scorching, searing in the heat, but I couldn't bare to look away from her, afraid that one blink, one second glance and she would be gone, merely a dream, whispering into the air.

My heart skipped and stuttered back to life, a new feeling emerging. This felt... unbearable. _This hurt. _My heart ached, it throbbed in blistering pain. Had I been bitten? Had venom entered my heart, had one of the vampires lost control? I thought they didn't even want to try our blood? Was this the end?

The angel before me confirmed my notion, surely this must be heaven. ...But I couldn't reach her, and this pain was overwhelming... even then, it seemed to blissful for hell, but too unbearable for heaven.

Am I dead?...

_No, _my mind answered, having checked my body it now could not explain the agonising pain in my chest. It felt like my heart was being drenched in acid, then being burned, _cremated. _

No, this pain was too much, please, it needed to stop, I couldn't bear it.

And then, as if she had heard my pleas, her eyes stopped and rested on me. I allowed my gaze to search and melt into hers.

Immediately the pain was reduced to nothing but a small ache, a background note that I could ignore for this one second in time.

My heart beat faster, faltering and failing, out of time. She smiled, and I was up, above everything, filled with a new energy, a new light, pure sunshine, pure happiness... I couldn't find the words. I'd never felt this way, never imagined I could.

What was happening to me? Had she placed me under a spell? I didn't care if she had, for I could happily live out the rest of eternity under this spell, just me and her. No one else mattering, noticing nothing but _her. _

She was my Sun, burning me, but pulling me towards her, no hope of escape. She was my Universe, my everything, she was more things than I would ever be able to think of, she was a word that had never been invented, a word that had never been thought, a word that could never exist, because there was no explanation for her. She had my heart, and I was helpless.

I felt a sharp nudge in my side, but this new feeling was too demanding to take any notice of it.

_SETH! _Screamed a voice in my head. The peace was shattered, dark patches breaking my light.

_No. Please, no. _I thought, _Don't take it away, don't break this. _

It was too late. The light began to fade, to drift and merge with reality. Sounds came back, smells came back, and my mind was again harnessed by mundane needs... like oxygen.

_Breathe! _Screamed the voice again, and I realised I hadn't taken in oxygen for over six minutes now.

I inhaled, letting the moist, fragrant air fill my lungs. It felt good, but nothing compared with the ecstasy that had been so cruelly snatched away from me.

_No, Seth, NO! _The voice was Leah's, her screaming bewildered and infuriated.

It clicked then. She had obviously just shared in everything I had just been through. The thought angered me slightly- how dare she _take _my feelings, that experience should have just been mine. But the shallow anger evaporated into nothing, because there was no need. Why had I ever felt angry in the past? With _her, _all I could comprehend was happiness.

Wait...

How was Leah's reaction even possible? If she had already heard my every thought, shared every feeling I'd only just discovered, how could she turn such a blissful experience into anger?

_Seth she's a bloodsucker! NO! You CAN'T! _

I growled. Leah was ruining this, she shouldn't even _be _here. Why was it her place to try to overrule my emotions?

If she was trying to smother these feelings, then how could she possibly have any consideration for me?

_Leah, please. _Jake's voice was calm, but also shocked.

_Seth, what just happened? Don't tell me you... Oh shit, you did, didn't you? Aww, gee, not HER. Why, Seth? _

I didn't understand, Jacob knew this was unavoidable, it was just a natural feeling we couldn't help.

_I didn't choose her, you know as well as I do I can't stop this... _

_She's a bloodsucker! _Hissed Leah. That hit a nerve.

_She is not, Leah! She's a half-breed, she's not a killer, and if you so much as refer to her as that again I will MAKE you realise how wrong you goddamn are! _

I could feel the fury boiling inside of me, and evidently so could Edward.

"Leah, Seth, calm down." His voice was soft and careful, but I could feel his stunned gaze.

The angel's face twisted into confusion, then into hurt. Had she heard all of this? The pain on her face couldn't be due to me... No, NO!

"Did I upset anyone?" She whispered, looking down.

Her _voice_. It was soft, velvet, a delicious sound. Gentle like water running slowly over stones, carefully, carefully eroding a smooth path- the sound made my heart go into shock again.

"No... they're just a bit tense," murmured Edward. "Jasper, do you mind?"

Suddenly my previous anger was forgotten, a wave of calm running through my whole body.

_Thanks, _I thought at Edward. He smiled, but I could see some anxiety in his eyes.

"Oh," Said my angel again, "I'm _very_ sorry. I promise I won't hurt anyone-honestly, that was never my intention."

She rushed the words, anxious to make herself heard. I didn't understand how anyone could find her a threat, but I noticed the vampires glance at Edward for reassurance. He nodded once, and then signalled to Carlisle.

"Ah, yes," Said the blonde vampire, stepping forward again.

"I am a doctor and obviously out of curiosity..."

"I know," she interrupted cheerfully. "That you're a doctor, I mean,"

"Oh... of course, yes. Edward told us briefly about your... gift, but we didn't have any real explanation..." His words lingered in the air and I marvelled as her beautiful face broke into confusion.

"You want me to stay?" She asked, perplexed.

They wanted her to stay? She could stay? My heart did a triple somersault and I felt light headed.

"Only if you want to, of course," Edward murmured.

What? _No! Make _her stay. She _has to. _

Edward glanced at me and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, looking too at me now. She screwed up my heart's rhythm- _again_- It's a surprise I hadn't passed out by now.

Her face concentrated as she searched through thoughts... _oh god. _Will she find out? _Please let me die now._

Immediately she frowned.

"I can't see anything," She muttered.

"That would be me," Grinned Bella. _Thank you! _"If you knew _everything _now, then what reason would you have to stay?"

The angel laughed, it sounded like bells, I sighed with relief.

"I suppose you're right," She grinned and relaxed. "Well, if you want me, I suppose it'd be rude to say no."

_Yes! Yes! YES!_

_Edward chuckled again._

_

* * *

_

**_Well, there you go, quite short I must admit, but you know, I've been so busy I've only had about ten, fifteen maybe even twenty minutes tops for this at all :L _**

**_Anyway, please review, and to those who have already: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU :D xxxx_**


	4. Unintended

LILY'S POV

Sitting down awkwardly on the couch, I glanced around the room. Alice and Esme certainly liked decorating- this was very different from how Nahuel had seen the Cullen house. The colours were warm, but pale. Whites, golds, caramels and lemon yellows played around the room. Everything matched perfectly- it was flawless.

I crossed my legs.

"You have a beautiful home," I threw a smile at Esme, who returned the warmth.

_If I remember correctly..._

"You always remember correctly," I pointed out softly.

She laughed, _So I do. I think Bella said a similar thing about our house when she first came here. We must be doing something right with the décor. _

I grinned, then sighed, clasping my hands together. Esme frowned. We were the only two in the room- the others had 'business' to attend to. Bella had shielded their thoughts, which made me all the more curious, but I didn't mind giving them some privacy.

She glided over, and sat beside me.

_Is anything wrong? _

"You're all so used to talking to Edward with thoughts. I guess I just wasn't ready for it- you don't mind talking to me like this?"

She looked thoughtful for half a second, then smiled again.

_Not at all, we're quite used to it. Although... _

"...If you'd rather we spoke to you aloud, we could do that too."

The way her thoughts flowed so steadily with her speech made me smile inwardly.

"It depends on the situation- on what you want to tell me, and how you feel about it."

Esme nodded then gracefully made her way to the window, looking out at nothing in particular.

I took this as a good opportunity to ask some questions- knowing that she was the most trustworthy of them all.

"Esme, I have a few questions to ask you, if you don't mind,"

She turned to face me again and was instantly by my side.

"Of course," She said, "It was expected you'd be curious,"

I shifted my weight slightly, then started.

"What 'business' has everyone gone to? Am I causing any trouble? I could leave if that was the case, I mean, I could go right..." I rushed the last part, trying to finish, but Esme stopped me mid-sentence.

"No, don't leave. You're no trouble, we're just sorting out an issue with the werewolves- they weren't expecting you to stay, that's all."

My mouth made an 'o' shape. I grimaced, remembering some of the thoughts in the clearing. Some of the wolves hadn't been too pleased about my arrival- indeed, the female was furious, she hated me, and she had made that very clear.

Jacob had listened, interested in my story- which didn't surprise me, considering his adoration for Renesmee.

The others had mainly been alert, waiting for any sign of dangerous change in my behaviour so they could tear me apart.

I winced. I'd only ever experienced the sound of an execution once- and I had no desire to hear one again. It had haunted my dreams for weeks afterwards.

Suddenly my mind was filled with another question, one that was very important. The first one I should have asked.

"The werewolves! In the clearing, I- I couldn't hear one, exactly. He seemed... tense. Was he angry? Why couldn't I hear him?"

Esme's expression was unreadable, and she was quiet for a moment. I didn't think of raiding her mind for answers- she deserved privacy.

"Bella was shielding him." She said simply.

I frowned. "So he _was _angry." I sighed, for some reason, my heart fell, and I felt strangely empty.

Esme bit her lip and her brows furrowed.

"No, not exactly..."

It sounded like she wanted to say more, but her voice trailed off until I could no longer hear it.

So there _was_ more... It was obviously meant to be kept secret from me and at this present time I knew Esme had given me too much trust for me to waste it by burrowing in her thoughts for my information, so I decided to delve deeper.

"Who was he?" I murmured.

Esme sighed then looked out of the window again, he eyes glazing over slowly.

"Seth Clearwater."

I remembered that name from somewhere- I knew it. It was so fresh... who was he? My thoughts raced until-

_Oh_

"Any relation to the female of the group?" I asked worriedly.

"Leah? Yes, she's his older sister. Why?" Esme turned to me again, her eyes glinting in the light.

"It's just, she was very angry with me. _Furious _is more the word- she made it very clear she didn't want me here, her hatred seemed only to intensify,"

Esme pursed her lips. I looked at her more, given the opportunity. Esme was beautiful. In some ways, she outshone Rosalie- although this wasn't surprising as Rosalie's beauty was more physical than Esme's.

Whereas Rosalie constantly had the seductive, bored look about her face, Esme's showed creases, lines, little paths that showed she smiled. They showed her happiness in this life- that was more beautiful to me than Rosalie.

I let my thoughts drift away to the wolf in the clearing. I remembered smiling at him, and he'd stared back, almost in a trance. His eyes seemed caring.

"_Seth," _I murmured involuntarily.

Esme's head snapped up and she shot a look of confusion at me.

"His name- I think it suits him," I explained quickly.

"You haven't met him properly yet, and I don't think you looked through his thoughts so..." Her voice trailed off and I saw something click.

What was it? I hadn't done anything, I only... _Oh._

"I didn't look through your thoughts, Esme, I can assure you I have more respect than to do that."

She smiled and tried to convince me the notion hadn't crossed her mind, but I knew she was lying.

"It's perfectly fine," I grinned, "I was just commenting based upon the way Edward talked to him and..." I stopped for a second, almost embarrassed. "...His eyes, he seems kind."

Esme shot the confused look again at me, then she smiled.

"Yes," she said fondly, "Seth is a good friend to all of us- he's such a pure soul, it's hard _not _to like him," she beamed and I giggled.

I wanted to know this Seth more- the way they spoke about him was truly fuelling my curiosity, but it was something more.

Like a flame inside of me, a match, even, had been lit inside my stomach. I glowed, I felt warm, but I also burned. My chest ached- but I didn't want to focus on that.

"_No," _I heard Esme gasp.

She stood up at the same instant and fluidly made her way to the front door, without a second passing.

I followed with the same speed, worried something was wrong.

Esme had stopped at the door and was listening intently. I heard... footsteps. Low, thudding, on moss or grass perhaps? Whoever it was they weren't wearing any shoes... but they _were _coming closer.

_They were headed straight for us._

The door flung open and Esme hurled herself into a sprint towards the trees. She was so graceful- but the panic on her face was unbearable.

I followed her path exactly, but slower, unsure of what was happening.

Then I smelt it. _Blood. _It didn't smell entirely human, but it was still enough to echo a faint burn in my throat. I heard the beating of a racing heart- and more footsteps. _A lot more footsteps. _

Oh, god they were coming to kill me- they'd made up their minds. I had no time to hesitate. I needed to leave. I wished I could write a note- maybe I still had time?

No. _No. _I couldn't leave- I'd travelled so far, Carlisle at least would let me speak before anything happened.

My heart thudded frantically, but I wasn't scared. I had nothing to fear, they would kill me quickly, I didn't need to worry.

I stopped and looked into the trees. My breath caught.

I closed my eyes, counting steps. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve..._

The footsteps reached me. I flickered my eyes open.

Esme was by the trees, looking back at me. At _us. _Her expression anxious. A few feet in front of me stood a panting boy, gazing at me. I heard the rest arrive- the Cullens and the wolves all emerged from the trees. But this didn't matter. I stared wide-eyed at the boy.

_He was beautiful._

For a moment I stared deeply into his chocolate eyes, forgetting myself. But then I let my eyes really_ look_ at him.

He was quite tall, thinner than the others, but his muscles were still well pronounced underneath his flawless, russet skin. His coal-black hair was messy, but it suited him. He looked warm.

I smiled, and he grinned back, looking somewhat dazed.

I could hear the collective holding of breath behind him, but I ignored it.

"Seth Clearwater?" I whispered, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

His gorgeous smile seemed to stretch even wider.

"The very same," he grinned back.

My heart was frantically pounding, jumping like a mad-man.

And the match in my stomach, _well, _it seemed like I was now on fire. Goosebumps raised along my whole body and I had an irresistible urge to touch him. I would have, if we hadn't all been startled by a late arrival.

"_Seth Clearwater you step away from that leech now!" _Screamed the furious female stepping out of the trees.

Seth called back to her, but didn't take his eyes off me.

"Leah, you're a bit late, aren't you? Why don't you take a seat and we'll chat later?" His voice was beautifully deep, and I barely noticed the underlying anger in it.

The female snarled and glared at me now, staring right into my soul with hatred.

"_Don't you even lay a finger on him you blood-sucking, lowlife bitch!" _I flinched, she spat the words with such venom that tears welled in my eyes.

Seth began to shake. I looked anxiously back at him, trying to hold back my tears.

"Seth?" I whispered, "Are you okay?"

But he wasn't listening, his glare was fixed on Leah.

"_What _did you just call her?"

I reached out to touch Seth's arm, which was violently shaking, but thought better of it.

"_Seth." _I heard someone say, "Seth, you could hurt someone,"

He answered coldly, "I _know. _That was my intention,"

Seth's gaze met with the person he'd talked to, and his eyes flickered back to me. They widened slightly, and he took a step back, the shaking gradually fading away.

When it had stopped he scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Not the first impression I wanted to give," He mumbled.

I nodded. He _had _scared me, but his eyes were too kind for me to believe he could actually _hurt _anyone.

"Well, I didn't exactly want _blood-sucking bitch _to be my first impression, but hey ho."

My voice was shaky, the tears still in my eyes.

The female looked down, somewhat ashamed.

A single tear rolled down my face and I looked away.

Suddenly I was surrounded by... warmth. Then I caught on...

_Oh. It was Seth. _

His huge frame engulfed me, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

He was _warm. _And he smelt good too.

"You're not, so don't worry about it," he whispered into my hair.

I nuzzled my face into his t-shirt and smiled.

"I've only just met you, you know," I mumbled, laughing.

Seth suddenly sprung away from me and stuttered out frantic apologies.

I couldn't help but laugh, and clearly everyone else knew an inside joke because they all began to laugh too, Emmett booming and grinning, "Way to go, little buddy!"

I laughed too, because I knew I was going to be happy.


	5. Stories

**_Merry (Belated) Christmas! And Happy New Year! _**

**_Well, this year's been a rollercoaster, and a lot of bad stuff has happened- Rest In Peace all the people we've lost, we miss you very much._**

**_But as well as the bad, there's always the glimmer of hope that gets you through the year, and to all the people who've been my glimmer of Hope, thank you. I could never have done this alone, without you I'm a mess and I'm so lucky to have you. You're my sunbeams- some of you are more 'moonbeams', but nevertheless, you're all absolutely magical :)_**

**_So, I hope your years have been good, and thanks for reading._**

**_Just remember- There's no darkness without light, and that light is hope- the most amazing thing a person can feel. _**

**_Happy Holidays! xxx_**

* * *

**LILY'S POV**

"So," Carlisle encouraged me, "Your gift...?"

I grinned, obviously his curiosity had been eating away at him and I was in no position to leave him unsatisfied. I took a deep breath and looked at all of the faces surrounding me.

We were in the lounge again, and apparently they were interested in me. Edward sat near the window, with Bella and Renesmee wrapped closely into his chest. Jacob sat at their feet, occasionally glancing and smiling at me, but mostly gazing at Renesmee, making sure she was happy. Seth was closest, absorbed in the conversation, looking up at me from his place on the carpet- apparently he preferred the floor to chairs today. Alice and Jasper sat comfortably opposite on the sofa, Jasper contentedly nuzzling into the hollow of Alice's throat. Esme and Carlisle were on the same sofa as me, both looking at me kindly. They made me feel at ease. Rosalie and Emmett, however, were furthest away. They were casually embracing by the doorway. Rosalie's head was against Emmett's chest, probably listening to his breathing- I could tell she wasn't all that interested in me.

I giggled.

"Well, it's not the easiest thing to explain. I- already know you all in a way, if that makes sense."

Bella cocked her head to one side, clearly interested.

"How? If you don't mind me asking."

I smiled at her, "Of course not. I learnt about you all through Nahuel,"

This time I had the attention of them all- even Rosalie.

"Nahuel told you about us?" Bella asked.

I bit my lip and glanced down.

"Not really, I sort of looked through his memories. He didn't know _overly _a lot about you, but he knew enough. I learnt the rest from others," I admitted.

Bella pursed her lips and this time Renesmee spoke up.

"How do you know Nahuel?" She asked clearly in her soprano voice.

I couldn't help but smile. Renesmee was beautiful. As soon as they had trusted me, I was allowed to see her. My first experience with her gift was incredible, although having Jacob hovering worriedly around me the whole time was slightly off-putting. Renesmee hadn't talked to me much yet though, because I simply hadn't had the time.

She looked about six years old now- maybe slightly younger- but I knew she was physically younger. I'd been amazed at the rate I'd seen her grow through the others' thoughts. Of course, I'd grown at a similar rate, but I'd been too busy with my surroundings to take much notice.

"When he left you, he was curious as to the existence of other half-breeds, like you and I, Renesmee. You'd given him a lot to think about. He set off to find others like us. When he found me, I was the second he'd come across, other than you and his sisters. The other was called Hassan. He was the only other male half-breed Nahuel had come across, and so after spending some time with me, he went back to visit Hassan,"

Renesmee smiled at me,

"So we're not so unique after all?" She queried.

"Of course we are," I grinned at her. "There are so few of us, technically we are endangered," I winked at her and she giggled.

Carlisle spoke up again,

"This Hassan, is his life-choice similar to ours? Or does he rely on blood more heavily than you and Renesmee?"

I frowned.

"He comes from a coven that hunts humans. There are about six of them. His father, mother, and some others. He _can _eat human food but he chooses not to, he wants to fit in with his coven, and he believes the human blood makes him stronger- more like the others."

Bella's wide eyes caught my attention.

"His mother is still alive?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes," I said quietly, "But she is a vampire now, of course."

Both Bella and Edward were looking at me expectantly, so I reluctantly carried on.

"Hassan's father impregnated his mother without loving her- he came to her in the night. He did not feed from her- I don't quite know why- but he left the following morning. She found she was pregnant, and somehow Hassan's father found out too. Out of some guilty conscience, he made the promise to look after her, telling his coven that she was to be treated as one of them. He grew to love her, and realised he wanted her to live as a vampire with him, but she wanted the baby too badly to say yes straight away. Late into the pregnancy, Hassan started to kick and injure his mother from the inside, so despite her pleas for him to stop, Hassan's father cut the baby out with his teeth. He then worked to keep Hassan's mother alive so she could stay with him forever. Hassan very nearly died though- his father had cut him out of his mother too soon."

I sighed and looked up to their shocked reactions.

Edward, however seemed deep in thought and did not question the story.

Carlisle murmured something about a "guilty conscience" and I caught on immediately.

"I do not know much about Hassan's father. His name is Ismet. His decisions confuse me though- I'm not sure how he could show compassion to a human he impregnated but not to ones he is about to kill. After the ordeal he continued to hunt in the same way, so I do not believe he could love Hassan's mother as much as he claims."

Renesmee looked down at Jacob, with a sad look. He took her hand and smiled. She smiled back, but her thoughts told me she was still thinking this over. Jacob looked at me.

_Maybe something happier? _He thought.

I took a second to think, going through all of my experiences- and others- looking for a suitable story to follow with. I eventually picked out a string of events that might lighten the mood.

"So, after Nahuel left to go see Hassan, I had a lot to think about. He'd told me about you, and I'd seen you in his memories and thoughts. I realised that I needed what you were, not a coven, but a _family_," I smiled at Renesmee, intending to lead into my journey here, telling them about the vampires I met, the places I visited and the new and exciting things I found.

"What about your family?" She questioned.

I froze. A sudden bolt of pain ripped through me. I held my breath, trying to make the memories go away. It didn't work. My barriers were too weak, I'd been caught off-guard. As the images flooded back I felt moisture welling up in my eyes. I closed my eyes for a moment, willing the tears to go away.

I heard Edward murmur something to Renesmee, and the others breathe in, obviously waiting for my reaction.

_I'm sorry, _thought Renesmee quietly.

"No, no, you had every right to ask. But I don't think I can talk about it right now. Is that okay?"

I opened my eyes, smiling weakly at her. She looked back at me, and nodded seriously, her golden curls bouncing about her face.

I smiled again and looked down, trying to remember where I was...

A pair of eyes found mine. _Seth's. _

He looked at me sympathetically and I smiled back. He made me feel better without even trying.

"Uuh, so, yes, from Nahuel's thoughts I knew where you were, so I set out on my own to find you..."

**SETH'S POV**

"It's getting late..." Murmured Edward as Renesmee yawned.

"No," She protested sleepily, "I want to hear more stories... Tell me about the wolves again?"

I looked over to Lily who giggled. Typical that Renesmee would choose that story- I felt the smugness roll off Jake.

"Your father is right, Renesmee, it is quite late, you should be getting to bed. I'll be here tomorrow to tell you more stories,"

I'm sure Lily meant to sound reassuring, but it came out as more of a question. She glanced up to Carlisle and Esme as she said it, clearly querying her stay here.

"Of course Lily will be here, Renesmee," murmured Esme.

My angel beamed, then stood up. Her legs shook slightly then gave way. Without a second of hesitation I caught her carefully in my arms.

I smiled down at her.

"Seems Nessie isn't the only one who needs sleep," I grinned.

She blushed and murmured a thank you, awkwardly standing back up again. I kept my arms securely around her waist, because she still seemed shaky.

Glancing up I saw heads turn away, huge grins painted on them.

Jake smirked and Emmett stifled a laugh.

"Way to go, Seth," Emmett muttered, snickering.

I glared up at them, embarrassed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily turn a deeper shade of red and hide behind her hair. My heart melted. She was just too adorable.

"Well," Bella interjected, "We'd better be going," She smiled, and I kept my arm securely around Lily as she said goodbye to Jake, Nessie, Edward and Bella. It seemed Jake was going to stay over at theirs tonight.

Lily hugged them all. When she got to Ness she grinned and broke free of me, picking her up and whirling her around. She hugged her close.

I heard Bella and Edward murmuring, too low for anyone but me to hear.

"She seems to like Renesmee..."

"She's the closest thing to family she has now," Edward murmured back, as if using it as an explanation.

Bella looked at Lily and Nessie, a hint of sadness sprinkling over her face. She sighed and waited for them to finish.

Renesmee had her hand pressed to Lily's cheek, and Lily giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Nessie," She beamed.

Bella groaned, "You too?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at her apologetically.

"It's a cute nickname- sorry." Bella smiled and I waited patiently for them to leave so I could ask Lily a few questions.

As they headed out of the door Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Emmett was right, way to go Seth, she's pretty hot," He laughed.

I growled at him under my breath, making him laugh even harder.

Lily sighed when they'd gone, and I saw her look back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, but you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense," Esme cut her off quickly, "You're staying, we'll go make up the guest room," Rosalie, Esme and Alice glided up the stairs gracefully, quickly followed by Carlisle who was "going to his study to read".

Emmett and Jasper told me there was a game on, and they couldn't miss it. As they left, I saw them wink at me. I rolled my eyes.

I turned back to see Lily looking up at me, a smile stretched on her face.

"What?" I murmured, "What's the joke?"

She giggled again, and muttered something too low for me to hear- quite an achievement really. I ground my teeth together, frustrated that I didn't get to hear what she said. My hands shook slightly. I don't know why I was so easily angered- maybe it was just this whole imprinting thing. She noticed my quivering hands and suddenly her face snapped up, her nose wrinkled as she frowned.

"Being mad at me isn't going to solve anything,"

I took a step back and grinned sheepishly.

I forgot she could hear everything... OH CRAP. Did she hear about the imprinting? I looked back down at her face to see her staring aimlessly around the room.

"What do you mean '_solve anything'_?" I murmured.

She glared back up at me- at least I think it was a glare- whatever it was, it made my heart both hurt and leap for joy at the same time. I hated these mixed feelings. She carried on with her stare for a few seconds until she sighed and her gaze softened, her eyes glinting again.

"It's pretty clear I'm not entirely wanted here. Your sister doesn't like me much, does she?"

I relaxed a little, but tried to work out what she was getting at.

"She hates pretty much everyone," I replied softly, "Don't worry about it."

She murmured quietly again, obviously not wanting me to hear, but I was prepared this time, and heard just enough to make out:

"But for some reason it _does _bother me,"

I frowned, confused.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

She looked up, biting her lip, looking embarrassed.

"Why does your sister hate me?" She asked, changing subject.

Inside I froze. I _knew _why Leah didn't like her- it was because I'd imprinted on her- but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I don't know," I said quietly, trying very hard to sound convincing.

She looked down, sighing again. It wasn't an unpleasant sound, and in fact she'd done it so many times now I readily waited for it.

"From what I got, she's worried about me. Not my well-being, of course, but about me just being here. Worried about reactions."

I nodded. I didn't know whether to be glad or mortified that she respected Leah enough not to ransack through her thoughts, but that didn't matter right now.

"She's worried about you, too," She murmured, looking up at me with those big, blue eyes.

Inside I melted- surely she must have some idea of what she was doing to me?

"The second I walked into the clearing- well, just after really, when you'd all seen me, she became worried and angry."

I clenched my jaw, not wanting to talk about this right now. I'd wanted to wait about the imprint stuff.

"It hurt, if I'm being honest," She admitted, shrugging.

_I don't want you to hurt._

My immediate thought was so severe, I regretted even thinking it.

She looked up at me with intense curiosity, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Why?" She whispered, shaking her head slightly.

I bit my teeth into my lip, deep, careful not to draw blood, but hard enough so it hurt. I wanted so badly to tell her, but I couldn't. So I just stared hopelessly into her bewildered eyes.

I sighed, "I wish Bella was here, you're getting too many of my thoughts,"

She looked down again, her shoulders lowered slightly as if disappointed. Maybe she was. Maybe she felt this way too, maybe she loved me but she didn't know how to tell me. Renesmee had a connection with Jacob, she couldn't bear not being with him. Was it like that for her too? Did she want me around? Maybe her heart jumped every time she saw me... Maybe she loved me.

Without thinking I grabbed her hand, and looked deep into her now startled eyes. I needed to tell her- to find out if she felt the same way.

"Lily, the truth is, I'm i-"

"Hey, Pup?" Rosalie shouted from the top of the stairs. I snapped my head up to look at her, furious that my moment had been ruined.

"Care to do that tomorrow? In case you haven't noticed, she's half-human so she sleeps. She's _tired. _We need to get her to bed," Rosalie tapped her foot impatiently.

Lily looked up at me, hopeful and apologetic.

I let go of her hand and shook my head.

"Rose is right, you need sleep. I'll be here tomorrow," I murmured.

Lily's eyes narrowed and I detected a glimmer of doubt.

"_I'll be here," _I grinned, "I promise."

She smiled right back.

"Night, Lily," I pulled her into a hug, muttering into her hair. "Sleep well,"

"Goodnight, stranger," She whispered, and pulled back to wink.

My heart stopped beating right then and there. Lord kill me, I can die a happy man.

I watched, still dazed, as Lily ran up the stairs to Rosalie. She turned back to wave, and then disappeared into a room.

I choked slightly, feeling my knees go weak.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Go home, mutt, it's been a _long _day. You need sleep... _and a cold shower."_

_

* * *

_

**_Well, another chapter done. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. In fact, I hope you've liked them all so far ^^_**

**_I already have other chapters planned out- so keep reading and keep reviewing! As always, thanks so much everyone who's reviewed, you guys really make me feel all fuzzy-warm with happiness! :D A LOT of love to you all!_**

**_Hope you had a great Christmas, and I hope the New Year will be good to you all xxxx_**


End file.
